The Normal Days, Not
by ScarletNinja
Summary: Its a few months after the kishin escaped. Looks like the the gang finally gets some normal time to be teens. But what happens when the drama start and 3 boys have same feelings for the same girl? This is my first! Rated T for language and future chapters. Hope you like it! Please leave me reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Paste yCould it all just be a story? **Hey! this is my first so no judge! hope you like it!** BY: ScarletNinja Chapter 1. GOOD MORNING! I wonder if this is all just a story. Some things just messing with my mind. Making me see things. But I guess I wasn't going to complain. I had a wonderful life, kicked ass like no other, and still get to see the world change. ' ' The names Maka. Maka Albarn. I'm not to bright, pretty, or sociable for a matter of fact. I'm smart, compared to this dumb ass sitting next to me thinking he was cool as ice. But I'm not going to blame him. Were one of the strongest Meister and weapon known to this weird school. The DWMA. You would think people would swarm in this kind of place where people turned into weapons and things. But no, Shinigami-sama (or lord death is what we call him) Kept it all pretty secret. It's been 6 months since the kishin Ashura got lose and caused all kinds of shit all over the world. But since I kicked his ass and the world was ok. We finally got time to be teenagers for once. Not thinking about witches or kishins running lose. No we finally got to hang out and play basketball and do homework like normal teens. : : I woke up at 6 o'clock sharp today. Not sure why, but hey? Why not get started early? I wandered down the hall still in my pajamas finding the passed out Black Star lying face down and snoring his head off. I giggled at the awkward position he was lying in. I slowly tip toed around his body to the kitchen. Then a sly grin crossed my face. Heh heh, I got a fun plan to wake up soul today. I thought evil like. I walked back to my childhood friend still passed out from staying to late watching a movie with us all night. I leaned down slowly to not wake him up just yet. I smashed my lips against his cheek causing black star to immediately to open his eyes and blush like a tomato. " hahahaha! You little turd! You weren't even asleep!" I said as I fell to the floor laughing at the stunned black star rubbing his cheek still trying to figure what just happened. "What you do that for maka!" back star said with his faced flushed. "I knew you weren't asleep! I thought I'd give you a little surprise!" I said while hysterically laughing. "grrrrr… why you always do that to me? You haven't done that since we were 7!" he said looking at the floor. Then black star busted out laughing remembering the random times how maka would wake him up when they were little. Maka sat up still trying to catch her breath. "come on you gotta see what I got planed for soul this morning!' she said with a sly grin. Black star gave an evil grin back "let me guess….?" " shhhhh!" maka placed a finger over her lips as they heard a slight sleepy moan coming from soul's room down the hall. Maka grinned at black star making a sign with her hand for him to fallow. The both slowly got up and slowly tip toed down the hall passed maka's to the light blue door. Where behind laid the sleeping soul oblivious to the plans being devised outside his door. Maka slid in front of the door, lightly placing her hand over the handle. 1…2…she thought waiting for the perfect moment. 3! She burst through the door screming and jumps in the air and landed right beside souls head. Soul instantly panicked thinking he was being attacked flew his hands in front of his face. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" soul screamed with his eyes wide and full of shock and terror. "Bwahahahahahahhahaa!" black star busted out laughing falling backward on his but. " heh heh that will teach you to try and sleep in on my day to cook!" maka practedly yell while trying to hold a smirk without laughing. " oh it's so on now!" soul yelled as he tried to lunge at maka. Maka simply stepped aside while soul went head first right into the wall. This cause black star to laugh harder. Maka couldn't hold it any longer and fell to the floor laughing her head off! "gahhh…" soul moaned trying to pull his head out of the wall. Maka got a hold of herself and stood up and walked over to the trapped soul and kicked him right square in the but. This caused him to be sent flying strait to the celling. "Now get your but up! Time to go!" maka said still giggling. Black star, still laughing his head off, managed to cough out " ha! .. I've been there to buddy!" then continued to role back laughing so hard he almost pissed his pants. Maka just casually skipped over the 2 boys, giggling as she skipped to the kitchen.


	2. Authors Note

Hey every one! What do you think? Sorry that its all mashed together. I'm still working out the kinks and such! Any way this is my first so I'm still getting used to it! So please be patient for the next chapter. And leave me advise in your review to k? Read and Review thanks! Soulx: hey what was that about? That was so uncool! BlackStarx: BWAHAHAHAHA! Soul got his ass kicked! Ha ha! Maka your such a beast! Makax: MAAAAAAKAAAAAA…. Soul&Blackstarx: NO NO! WAIT! Makax: CHOOOP! Soul&Blackstarx:owow ow ow! Scarninjax: haha nice maka! X high fives X Makax: no problem! Any way, ScarletNinja does not own soul eater or any of the characters! Soul&Blackstarx: x groans x ….read and review….


	3. Just the normal day?

**Chapter 2** Just the normal day? By the time soul had dragged his lazy ass into the kitchen, maka had already had breakfast done and waiting. Maka and black star were chatting away, but his head was killing and he really didn't care. He was used to the brutal beating he got from maka if he step out out of line. Including the dreaded makachop. He shivered at the thought of it. "Come on maka! It'll be fun trust me!" black star was arguing with maka about something as he sat down at the table, grabbing a hand full of bacon. "huh? What'll be fun?" I said while yawning. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Oh wait! Sorry! I mean wrong side of the room!" maka said while laughing, and black star joined in. "ok ok I admit that was pretty good. But now you know you've started a war with that one pig tails." Soul said with a smirk." Hehehe! Sorry couldn't resist that one sharky!" maka said using his nickname she gave him when one day he got some random things stuck in his teeth and it took them three hours to get it all out! At that remark black star busted out laughing yet again. After breakfast they all decided to head to the basketball court to meet with up with the rest of the gang. Tsubaki arrived a few minutes later with her boyfriend Killik, with the pot twins skipping behind hand in hand, giggling at when killik held tsubaki's hand. The both knew it wouldn't last but whatever. There happy together so we just let them be. Kid showed up a little later with patty trailing behind laughing like a mad person. "hey where is Liz?" maka asked as she walked over to kid." Oh, she didn't want to come. She just wanted to run off and spend time with this new boyfriend of hers." Kid said in his formal accent, he just about laughed at the last part. Thinking how weird Liz was acting. Everyone had showed up wherein casual t's and sweats or shorts. But not kid. Maka just about blushed when she saw how good he looked. Kid was wearing slightly baggy, black jeans. With a casual white shirt with (of course) a symmetrical dragon design on the front. Kid looked over at maka who had turn slightly pink. She adverted her gaze and bounded off toward the bench. I wonder what made her blush? Kid thought to himself. Oh well. After three hours of basketball and maka's nose stuck in a book, they all decided to chill at the Gallows mansion. Black star and soul were pasted out on the floor; kid was in the kitchen fussing over a broken glass. The pot twins were break dancing in the corner, saying they were practicing, me, Liz, and patty were watching a sappy romance movie that made no sense. Then all of a sudden well all jump (at least two feet) at the sound of a loud BOOM! CRASH! Well jump and run into the kitchen, to happen to find a passed out kid. A broken chair. And killik laughing his ass off. Confused? Yes we were. "Should we be concerned?" asked Liz. Killik stopped laughing for a split second. Then to start laughing yet again. At the sight of kid passed out, maka wasted no time to jump over the chair and land right next to kid. "Holy Shit Kid! Are you ok?!" maka was fussing over kid like a mother hen. Constantly saying his name, and shaking his shoulders to get him to wake up. "whaaa…?" mumbled kid opening his eyes just a little. KIDS POV.: I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see maka leaning over me. Her eyes were full of worry. Then I realized I was lying on the floor. "oh!" Kid shouted standing up really fast and dusting his shirt off. Instantly going back into his gentlemen mode of his. Makas POV: kid jumped up, scaring the crap out of her, making her fall back on her but. "woah!" shouted maka. "what the hell killik? What did you do?" asked tsubaki in a frustrated tone. Killik was taking deep breaths trying to calm down, then said," ha! I wanted to play a joke on kid. So I hid behind the counter when he wasn't looking! But when I jumped up, I accidently head butted him! He fell backward and fell over the chair! Soon as he realized it was "asymmetrical"".killik made quotation marks with his fingers, still trying not to laugh," he instantly passed out!" then killik broke down in hysterics yet again. Then I realized a very dark aura coming from behind me. We all soon realized it was kid. If looks could kill. Kid popped the finger at killik, then stomped out of the room. 30 seconds later we heard a door slam. Shaking the whole house. Tsubaki slapped killik over the head. Hitting him a little too hard. Killik face planted the floor. This made patty and black Star fall to the floor laughing. Maka sighed," I'll go calm him down…." Said maka walking out of the room . "I'll come to!" said Liz. "nah! Just try to get patty under control before she kills killik when she stops laughing!" maka said with a slight giggle. Maka went up the stairs, down endless hallways to kid's room."kid?..." maka said softly tapping on the door. She slowly walked in. she stopped dead in her tracks at what she was seeing. ' ' Ha ha cliff hanger! What is kid doing? Find out next time! Oh and thank you D-MINI-Q for being my only follower! KidX: what are you making me do? Scarninjax: ohhhh….. nothing… SoulX: xsnortx is it gonna be akward? Cause then I get to black mail! Makax: soul….remember when you black mailed me? Remember how that turned out? Soulx: NEVER MIND! KidX: Any way. ScarletNinja does not own soul eater or any of the characters. Scarninjax: OMG! Your gentlemen voice is soooooo sexy! KidX: x smirk x then I'll do it more often. ;) ScarninjaX: 0.0!


	4. Thank you I think?

Chapter 3  **Hey guys thanks for waiting! I had some problem come up and forgot to update! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and followers for waiting. Here's the new chapter and stuff. Yeah.. Pattyx: Just read the story already! ScarninjaX:O.O! ****' '**

Kid stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him. He paced the room, clenching his fist in anger. That ass hole! Why does everyone have make a complete iddiot out of him every time my OCD acts up? "I'm tired of being so pathetic!" kid yelled as he punched his fist strait through the wall. He stepped back, not even noticing the asymmetrical hole in his wall. Suddenly he felt something wet and warm running down his hand. He held up his hand to see that his knuckles were bleeding. He didn't want to ruin his perfectly symmetrical shirt. So he slowly licked his hand, wincing at the stinging of his shinigami skin slowly healing its self. Then suddenly he heard the door opening. He turned around to see maka standing in his doorway, wide eyed and horrified. She was staring at my wounds on my hand, watching the gashes healing its self. Then suddenly she ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Maka?" kid asked confused. "kid…. I don't think your pathetic." Maka said pressing her face against his chest. Kid was taken aback by this. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back. "Thank you maka. And I'm sorry you had to see me w-ell um.. You know." He almost stuttered at the last words. She slowly looked up," kid don't ever think that you're just a freak. Just don't listen to everyone else. They don't know your true self." She said. He looked down at her bright green eyes. Wow.. Why have I never noticed there beauty before? But as she said those words, he felt so happy. Finally some one cared. He slightly blushed and hugged her even tighter, lifting her from the floor and burrowing his face onto her shoulder.  
"Thank you maka" he said silently into her hair.

' '

Later that night after maka and kid went down stairs. Killik apologized and patty stop beating up soul and black star for making fun of kid. Because they were both lying on the floor practically passed out and had bloody noses and black eyes. After they all said their goodbyes, maka and soul decided to walk home since it was still kind of light out. They mostly talked about simple things, whens the next mission, what the needed grocery wise, and random stuff. Then suddenly soul got silent and his face got really serious. "What's up soul? Your mood changed awfully quick?" maka asked noticing her partners mood change. " um… Maka? Can I ask you something? Like a hypothetical question?" soul said almost blushing. Maka stopped and turned and looked at him with a confused face. "Sure why not?" she said with a slight smile. "Well. Hmm… let's say one of us suddenly died or something….well let's say it's me. What would you do?" soul said. Makas face got suddenly grim. She frowned and sadness showed in her eyes." Why would you ask that? You know the answer! I would cry for days and I wound never get another weapon because you're the only one. So don't go die on my yet buddy cause we aint done yet." She said very seriously. Then soul suddenly grabbed makas hand. He put both of his hands over hers. He looked up with a new look in his eyes that maka had never seen come from her partner. "…soul?" maka said confused. " maka…. I-i… i…UGH! Just never mind." He said and slowly let go of her hand. He started walking toward their apartment. With the very noticeable depressed aura coming from him. " hmm I wonder what's with him today?" maka said to herself confused at the weird mood her partner was in. I wonder what that look was….? Then it hit her. " soul….?"  
' ;

**Haha! How yah like that? Another cliff hanger! Just to make you guys still WANTING MORE! What will happen next?! Tell me what you think! I like opinions! **

**Kidx: wait why am I the weakling? Scarletninjax: you just wait your moments coming! X) Kidx: if I talk to you in my gentlemen voice that you think is sexy, will you not make a complete fool out of me? ;)**

**scarletninjaX: ^.^! yayyy! Omg you're so hot!**

**Soulx: aww… guess im not getting the girl.. -.- **

**Scarninjax: just wait and see!**

**Pattyx: GIRAFFE! **


	5. Am I? Could I?

I am? Or am I not?

Chapter 4

**Hey every one! I finally got ideas for chapter 4! X angels sing x I had no idea what to do next. Then… dun dun da! Ding! Ideas flowed into my head like blood coming from kid head when he has OCD ATTACKS! Soo…. enough of my ramblings. Thank you D-Mini-Q for being a devoted follower! And all my others who reviewed! Sooo here we go!**

**Soulx: finally…**

**Black starx: NOPE! IT'S THE GODS TURN IN THIS STORY! YAHOO!**

**Scarninjax: O-O?**

X X

4 hours later Black Star was lying in his room staring at the ceiling. Tsubaki and Killik had gone out on a last minute date, leaving Black Star alone at home. "I don't know what's bugging me lately…" He mumbled. This morning's actions left him a state of disbelief. When maka had kissed his cheek, he had an emotion flow through his body. He felt happy, but he didn't know why. He and maka had ben best friends since they were kids. He knew he had been a complete jack ass to her not awhile ago. But soon as Sid found out, he regretted letting the madness take over him. Sid has beaten him to where he wouldn't ever harm her in any way possible. Soon as those thoughts went through his mind, he remembered the night he sat alone. He was under the tree that he and maka had always played under when they were kids.

As he was sitting there he swore he saw him chasing maka around the tree, little maka was laughing at Black Star. " Bwak Star you're too slow!" Little maka squeaked. The both started laughing, and disappeared right in front of him. When they disappeared, he felt tears run down his face.

"I'm such an idiot! I was such an ass! She was always there for me and just kicked her around!" he scolded his self.

He layed his face in his hands and wept quietly. Then it turned into sobs. After crying for god know how long, he looked back up and stared at the moon.

" Maka I vow. I vow on my ninja honor, To protect you and to make you happy. I'll even kick your perv dad's ass for making you suffer. And I'll even kill my best friend if he ever hurts you!" Black star vowed proudly, laying his fist on his chest.

He stared up at the moon, Thinking of maka.

He then thought back to this morning, when she had kissed his check to joke around. Soon as he remembered he slightly blushed and smiled. She has such soft lips…And her smile, and her laugh…Am I? Am I really? Could I? No. yes? I think I'm in love with her too. Just to think of her in my arms and me confessing my love to her. To not just be the big brother she has, but to be lover she needs. Just thinking of that made him fill full of want and bliss.

"No one will ever harm you any more maka. Cause your Black star will always be there for you. No matter what!" he said.

As he sat there thinking of a plan to confess to her. Should I be just strait forward and tell her? No! She'll think I'm desperate. But what if she secretly likes someone else? I would be heartbroken if she was. But there is soul. They could be together in secret. Maybe. But what about the way she looked at kid after they came back downstairs earlier? Nah! Maka wouldn't like the OCD freak. Kid is cool but I don't really have to worry about him, do I? Then it's settled. I'll play cool for now. But I'll be extra nice to her! I'll be slow and steady at first, then if anyone else tries something…..; He got frustrated at that point.

"But no matter what I'm going to protect her and her heart!" He said confidently.

Black star came out of his thoughts, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He looked down to see it was maka. Ah he read the text; he clenched his fist and growled in anger.

"Someone picked the wrong time to piss me off! And that someone now has a death wish!" Black Star yelled as he ran out of the room.

O.o

**I'm getting too good at cliffhangers! What happened to maka? What's black star really going to do? You'll have to wait for that one! Sorry it's kinda short but I was rushing to get it all down before I forgot! XD. Hope you enjoy! **

**Black starX; So now I'm the sweet guy huh? Ok! As long as I get the girl! Because I am the god!**

**Scarninjax: in your dreams…..But hey Black star, idk I might I might not.**

**Kidx: Hey! Don't leave me out of this! I'm doing my sexy for you madam.**

**Scarninjac:O/0\\O xblushx Kid Kun!**

**Soulx: I really am starting to think I'm turning out to be the ass of this story. X sigh x**

**Scarninjax; well I don't know you will just have to wait and see!**

**Kidx: well so on and so on. Scarlet does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

**PattyX: READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY GIRAFE ON YOU!**

**Scarninjax: O0O!**

[Type text] Page 3


	6. Kids Thoughts

Kids Thoughts

**MUST READ. HEY guys! I finally got inspiration for the next chapter! Thank to my friend alexa. So shout out to her. Any way before you read, this is right after maka and soul left. Before black star confession by a few hours. So if you get confused. Sry. It was supposed to be the fourth chapter but I forgot. And yada yada. So here yah go. ** Chapter 5

KIDS POV:

I was about to walk up stairs to go take a shower, when I stopped. Noticing a pile of random things lying on the couch, making it asymmetrical. He walked over to it curious. He looked down to see tree books, and a sweater. Oh maka must have left her stuff….. He looked over at the clock. 6:30. I can still run this over, it's not that late. He ran upstairs and grabbed his phone and iPod, since it's a fair walk to their house. He set out with makas stuff in hand, and his iPod on shuffle. Mutiny down under by Ludo came on. (Oh the irony) As the song played, he listened to the lyrics to closely.

The lyrics were bringing back the memory of earlier today. Of him and maka after his rant.

(Flash back)

Kid slowly put maka back on the ground after their embrace. Kid looked down at maka, her intense emerald eyes seemed to look right into his soul. He gave her a sweet smile. He lowered his head and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. "No one ever cared. They all just thought I was just some freak. And now you tell me I'm not." He said slowly his eyes showed happiness. "Do you know how happy you make me feel right now?" He leaned his forehead against hers, with his arms still wrapped around her waist. Maka looked into his golden eyes, showing a look of affection she had never seen before. Maka smiled and giggled a little, and sighed slightly and closed her eyes. If this was love, then it's better than anything she had ever felt before. " kid i-" she was stopped mid-sentence at a loud crash coming from downstairs, followed by a war scream from patty. "Oh dear looks like we better stop her before she kill someone." Kid chuckled. He could see this disappointment in makas eyes. He almost laughed at how cute she looked. He slid his hands around her waist and grabbed her hands in his. "We'll continue this later, K? Because someone will wonder what's taking us so long. He leaned his head against her forehead once more. " O-ok" she said softly.

(End of flash back)

At that moment, he though, he knew his feelings for maka. He would confess as soon as possible.

He walked up the steps to their apartment, and rode the elevator up to the 8th floor. Walk a ways down to makas and souls apartment. But before he could knock on the door, he heard screaming and crashing sounds, clearly an argument, and a very pissed of maka. Soon you could hear soul screaming something back at her.

At that point, kid was pissed that soul would even dare raise his voice to his maka. Yes, his.

He burst through the door. At the sight of them two, exspaesaly maka, Kid was about to kick certain scythes ass.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**HA ha! Sorry for short one but I am kinda going back and forth between character soo I can explain and meet up at the good ( or so I think) part. Sorry for confusing you about what's going on but just go back to chapter 2 and three thin read this. Maybe that might help to.**

**Black starX: so I come in next right!? CAUSE THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR MUST BE PRESENT! **

**Scarninjax; sorry! But no. you're not.**

**Black starX: O0O! NOOOOOOOO!**

**ScarninjaX: X clings to kids arm X please do the yah know. BUT IN YOUR ACSENT!**

**KIdx: oh course darling. Anything you say. Scarlet Ninja doesn't not own soul eater or any of the characters.**

**Scarninjax: X^X omg I love you to muchhh!**

**SoulX: x sigh x read and review or patty will get her man eating giraffe….**

**Pattyx: GIIIIIIRRAAAAAFFFFFE!**

**ScarletninjaX: well ok then.**


	7. Sadly another note

Hey every one! I'm soooooooo sorry that I'm running completely two months past due for a update! But I finished it though! But sadly I can't update it through my iPad because I wrote it on my computer that is currently being stubborn! Soo just so you know it will be updating in a few days!

Just to remind you to check out my polls and forums! I am also researching for a new PruCan hetalia fanfic and I plan on researching history for it! So it will be epic. Also I recommend reading the Prussia lichenstine fanfic by drivebyreader. It was one of the reasons I was so distracted other than school...yeahh... So plz don't hatez me! It's comming my young ninjas, be patient!


	8. The Argument that was the Beginning

:The Argument that was the Beginning:

Chapter 6 Hey every one! I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated! School started and homework was killer so I kept passing out when I came home before I could remember to update…..then me and my friend started a role play and yadadada yada…and I had to go to a con which was fun,, and your probably not reading this are you? Well ok here's my update. You can kill me later. XD VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV SoulX Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I've screwed up…big time. She'll never forgive me. Never. Just go ahead and laugh. Because that's what I deserve. (flash back) Maka and soul had just walked into their apartment, tired from the day's activities. Soul, out of habit, stomped over and plopped down on the couch. While maka headed off to the kitchen to start making dinner for her and soul. Soul looked up tiredly and stared at the celling. –why couldn't I just tell her?... She deserves to know…I want her to know. I need her to know. I need to tell her before it's too late…..but is it already?-soul thought. He turned his head slightly to watch maka skipping around the kitchen doing whatnot. He smiled at how cute she looked right then. Her humming a tune while slightly dancing while she placed pans on the stove. He closed his eyes and sighed…..- all right here goes nothing-he though while grunting as he stood up. He slowly shifted over to the kitchen. While she was busy stirring a pot of what looked like a type of curry, he walked up behind her. But before she realized he had sneaked up behind her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to fall into him, he back bumping his chest. Maka gave a surprised squeak, totally caught off guard at this. Soul buried his head into her shoulder, taking in her amazing sent of jasmine and curry, mixed altogether. Just holding her for those few seconds was pure happiness. Memories of her in his arms came back to him, whether during those random, or times of her falling asleep after a long mission or caring her off the battle field, even those special moments of either of them having restless nights and nightmares. Holding each other like one would disappear at any given chance of cruel fate. When soul would awake screaming, having the dream that his horrid other self-had somehow taken over, and apparently killed maka. She would crawl between his shaking form and pull his hand away from clawing his scalp, and simply hold him. Hold him just to let him know another was there, not leaving. But maka had another story with these nightmares. The black blood had not yet worked its way out of her system quiet yet. This caused her terrible nightmares of insanity and delusion. On those night's soul had to hold her down by her wrists until she could control her mind again. Black tears would come down her face on these dreaded nights. All soul could simply do was hold her shaking form to his chest and run his fingers through her honey hair, whispering to her that everything would be ok. But now his touch was different, it wasn't of one of comfort and kindness, it was too forceful. Maka's POV: At soul's sudden touch she tensed up. Not knowing how to cope with this, all she did was gasp. Why is he holding me like this? This isn't like soul at all….. She wanted to push him away, tell him this relationship wasn't like this at all. She loved soul, but that was given up a long time ago but crushed realities. But now she knew something wasn't right. Soul seemed carried away, like he was high or somethin-g…..oh,…no,. She forgot that Blair had given her this perfume she was wherein….didn't she say something on how she thought me and soul would be cute together or something like tha-

Her thought we suddenly cut short but a moan coming from beside her ear and a certain someone's hand going a little too far south down her hip. She instantly spun around, surprising soul, and popping him right square in the face. Flinging him across the kitchen floor. By the shamed look of his face. You knew this was going to be a long night. VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV PLEASE READ:Alright that's it for now. Got to catch some sleep. Now im going into a rountine so I can update all my fanfictions I have. This one will be updated every Friday or Saturday so I can keep up with it. And bear with me, im suffering writers block! X( UGHH! So I hope you still love it! Leave me notes and likes! Im also up for PM role playing on this sight. Also PM me if you wanna do email roleplay! Im alwase up for it!


End file.
